Gods (CIS Productions)
' God' or Goddess in the story setting of CIS Productions are not "True Supreme Gods" like Sequined Sadist, Spectra and Ragnarok Iblis, but beings who have transcended and became an omnipotent, for all intents purposes and existence. Although being called omnipotent, they are simply beings that have evolved to such a point where they are no longer bound to Laws of a World and have the ability to make small changes to Concept/law of a World with a set restriction. There are many Transcended Beings, or Gods, although all have reach the status of God, the method of becoming one can be different, which results in different abilities. Despite only mortals can hit this level, there are Demons and even Pure-Blooded Devils that can become Gods if they directly steal the souls and powers of said Gods. When a mortal or a devil becomes a God, the same being will become the God of the respective nature of their hearts. For example, if the mortal or demon is a caring person, this person will become the symbol of hope and become a God of light, love, peace and among others. The polar opposite will happen to the person with a dark heart, as the soul of a God is the mirror of the person's heart. ''Origins According to Sequined Sadist, so-called Gods are in fact incredibly ancient beings who come from equally ancient civilizations that have evolved into their present state of nigh omnipotence over time. For example as science and/or magic, whichever one the given society is running on, continues to evolve naturally a species will seek immortality, eventually they get it, then they continue to increase their power and find ways to leave their world and access others. Some races of this sort conquer other realities while others, usually for prideful reasons, choose to protect them, but regardless there always tends to be one amongst them who chooses to let all of that power go to his/her head, calls him/herself a god, and starts doing whatever they want with their power. To prevent Gods from abusing of their power, the Supreme Gods (the creators of the Multi-Universes and Omniverse; the TOP ruler of all life) put them in line by overseeing their activities. At some point in the past, Sequined emerged and began hunting gods, she also ironically aids responsible individuals in achieving godhood to aid her in this pursuit. Powers and abilities'' , other Gods from her omniverse]]Gods are nearly unstoppable for obvious reasons, the first god seen in the series, Nu Wa (from the Chinese's mythology) has two known forms of magic, Conception Magic, which basically allows her to kill a person just by imagining them dead, and Temporial magic, which allows her to attack a person in all divergent worlds and timelines where he/she exists. She has also shown the ability to drag two worlds together. Gods can manipulate all elements of nature, and even going back in time to change the future in rare occasions. The only beings who appear to be able to defeat Gods are other Gods and Pure-Blooded Devils. However, there are other elements that can easily kill a God, the Blackness and Black Matter of Sequined's omniverse (since the two are from the same anti-material). Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Elementals Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Sequined Sadist's Omniverse Category:Amoral Category:Physical God Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:LOTM: Chaos Simmers Category:LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Controversial